clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence's Millions
"Clarence's Millions" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Clarence and the fifth episode overall.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-clarences-millions/EP018697990006?aid=wilacrosse1d2 Synopsis Clarence creates his own form of currency causing the school to be turned upside down. Plot Ms. Baker was reading the class The Tale of The Quirksons as Clarence and Sumo were having a rubber band war. It interrupted her lesson, which cost them each a buddy star (Clarence was left with one buddy star and Sumo was left with negative five buddy stars.) In the hallway Breehn, Blaide, Dustin, Courtlin and Darlie were talking about how Jeff has twenty-three buddy stars, and wondering if they have enough. That night Clarence wondered about the buddy stars, thinking they only make people sad. So he decided to make his own reward system. He used technical ways, (such as turning off the light with trays of water.) he rejected all of them, but then noticed the answer was right in front of him: crayons and paper! So he then created his very own set of Clarence Dollars. The next day he handed them out (giving Crendle a dollar for showing up, giving Marlie with a matching teddy bear T-shirt and backpack, and giving Nathan a dollar for trying his best.) Ms. Baker said that he can't give them out if someone didn't achieve in something. Jeff agrees, and Ms. Baker thanked him. At lunch, Jeff tells Clarence to stop giving out Clarence dollars. Clarence gives the dollars to Sumo. The next day, Clarence sees everyone with Clarence dollars. Sumo helped him out. So Clarence makes more and gives everyone dollars. Ms. Baker said he shouldn't reward people for bad things. But Clarence says that Clarence dollars are for everybody. That night, Clarence has three nightmares about his currency, and the next day everyone (except for Clarence, Jeff, Breehn, Nathan, Dustin and a kid Clarence saved from a bully earlier) have lost their minds and fight over the Clarence Dollars. Jeff and Clarence devise a plan to dissolve the madness. So they go to the copy room and copy a bunch of Clarence Dollars, and handed them out. Everybody took them but noticed everyone had the same amount and it wasn't worth trading. Just then, a kid explained a deck of cards called, "Tappy Cards" from his uncle in California. (A reference to Pokémon.) The kid said to win, you have to "Buy Them All!" but with real money, not Clarence Dollars. Everybody dropped their Clarence Dollars and ran out of the room. Clarence and Jeff walked down the hall and saw Belson with a bunch of dollars in his hands. Belson calls the dollars Belson Bucks. Clarence said that everybody is into Tappy Cards, and then Belson drops his dollars in disappointment. Sumo then comes by and says he has freezy pops, he paid for with all his Clarence Dollars before the crash. Jeff wondered who would want that many Clarence Dollars, and then it reveals Chad, rolling around, laughing in piles of them. Characters Main Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Ms. Baker *Belson Minor Characters *Mary *Chad *Breehn *Dustin *Nathan *Percy *Darlie *Kimby *Chelsea *Blaide *Crendle *Gabbie *Alison *Mavis *Kennan *Guyler *Debbie *Marlie *Patsie *Gilben *Courtlin *Malessica *Tappy Cards Kid *Dunkin *Coco *Reed *Tinia (cameo) *Dennis (mentioned) *Bully *Gary *Try *Bos *Striped-shirted Girl *Unnamed yellow shirted kid *Unnamed Maroon-Shirted Girl Trivia * This is the first episode to premiere without another new episode. * The Maroon-Shirted Girl's DNA looks just like Penny Proud from The Proud Family Continuity * This is the first episode Clarence gets his title in an episode. * Goof: In the Epic Whoa-Ment Maker scene for this episode, only some of the audio is present. This may just be an error by Cartoon Network, or it could have been removed for a certain reason. Character Connection *This episode shows that Jeff is Ms. Baker's class student with the most buddy stars, and Sumo is the one with the least of them with -5 stars. Clarence only has one star after losing the second one at the beginning of the episode. * This is the first episode that Clarence thought of doing something that could destroy the school. First, he thought of burning the school down, and took Jeff's "flood the market" term literally, thinking of flooding the school. Production Notes *In the storyboard, there was a part where Mary enters the backyard and sees Chad raking the leaves while Clarence offers him a Clarence Dollar, this was cut from the final version. *The original ending for the episode was to show Chad being arrested for trying to purchase something with the Clarence dollars. **Ironically, judging by the background of where Chad was arrested at, the store building resembles a real-life store, Home Depot. *The video that showed the original ending to the episode had "The Power of Love" playing in the background before he is arrested. Episode Connections *This episode was later referenced in "Straight Illin", as sick Clarence was willing to give anyone his Clarence Dollars. Cultural References *The scene where Clarence dreams of swimming in money is a parody to the DuckTales intro, where Scrooge McDuck dives and swims in gold coins. The music also sounds very similar to the famous DuckTales theme song. * While Clarence was in his room near the window, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure can be seen. *The montage music is styled after "Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei, most famously used in Quentin Tarantino's movie ''Kill Bill Vol. 1''. *Tappy Cards is a parody of Pokémon (a video game by Nintendo but became an anime and trading card game), although the look of the cards more resembled Yu-gi-oh!, another anime based also on trading cards. *The "Space Moles" video game Belson shows up is implied to be a parody of Star Fox video games. *When the kids were walking down the hallway with sunglasses on and Clarence poured a bag of Clarence dollars on the table and said "Alright come and get 'em'." it was a parody to another Quentin Tarantino's movie, Reservoir Dogs. *The saturation of the market with Clarence Dollars is very similar to the concept of hyperinflation. *The storyboard cover art for this episode is a parody of the iconic cover of Nirvana's "Nevermind". Errors *When Ms. Baker took Clarence's 2nd buddy star away, later on, it appears to still be placed. * Ms. Baker gives Sumo negative 5, later on, it changes to negative 4. * The kid with the Tappy Cards is labeled as "Naked Kid". * Belson is listed as Belosn in the credits * It is unknown how Belson got many buddy stars in the buddy stars list. It could have been Jeff. Gallery Transcript Clips Clarence - Clarence's Millions (Clip 1) Clarence - Clarence's Millions (Clip 2) Clarence Dollar Chaos Clarence Cartoon Network References es:Los millones de Clarence fr:La Course aux millions it:Un sogno di carta straccia pl:Miliony Clarence’a pt-br:Os Milhões do Clarêncio ru:Миллионы Кларенса tr:Clarence'ın Milyonları Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes